


If You Want It Done Right

by Kazzy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzy/pseuds/Kazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel is kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want It Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little tired of the show's habit of using the women as damsels in distress.

-x-x-x-

Isabel walks out into the night air to be confronted with Starling City’s Vigilante. His face is obscured, but he has the air of a man confused by the situation he in which finds himself. 

“You’re late.” This city. Incompetence everywhere.

“Are you hurt?”

Isabel flicks a perfect strand of hair out her eyes. Her kidnappers had the courtesy to wait until her stylist had finished, she’ll grant them that. “The men inside will recover.” Eventually.

He vanishes.

She frowns at a tiny chip in her manicure and makes a mental note to set up another appointment for the morning.

-x-x-x-


End file.
